Lie2Me Prisoner
by Lantana75
Summary: A woman comes home from a trip to see that her criminal older brother has abducted Cal at her home; Cal had been there to speak to her about her brother's criminal activities.
1. The Deal

*****Little Rock, Arkansas *****

"Two-million, no less."

""I have two-point-two mil. Gimme the guns."

Shane signaled his men. They carried the large crates into the warehouse from the truck that was idling outside. Using a crowbar, a buyer pried open a crate. Inside was a grenade launcher.

"Perfect," the buyer said.

As the lid was being placed back on, the doors burst open. ATF agents were everywhere in seconds. The suspects scattered. ATF captured as many as they could, but a few escaped out windows or down fire escapes.

"Put their pictures on the news," the boss was saying. "We get the FBI in on this. I want that Lightman here within 24 hours to help us with the questioning of all the suspects."

Roger Grayson was the agent in charge and he wanted these gunrunners taken down. He knew that the front man of the operation was Shane Larkin, a man who had a criminal history from the age of eight. He also knew of Shane's half-sister, who lived out in the country.

"She may shield her brother," Roger said. "We'll definitely send people to talk to her."

At the office, they found that Shane was one of the people that had indeed escaped. Roger kicked his desk, frustrated.

"Shane Larkin is one of our escapees," Roger told him. "He has a sister in Arkansas. I'm gonna hire the Lightman Group to weed him out."

The call was placed to Agent Ben Reynolds. He immediately went to Cal and told him the story.

"This guy sells guns to cults, racists, drug dealers, and other dangerous people," Ben was saying. "He even sells grenade launchers, Cal. We gotta get to Arkansas and help shut him down."

"Then, we'll go," Cal agreed. "Go pack your bags."


	2. The Dirt Road

*****The Lightman Group Building *****

"We're needed in Arkansas immediately," Gillian informed Cal as they walked along a hallway. "They have a guy that's been selling grenade launchers to dangerous criminals. He's sold to gangbangers, drug runners, white supremacists, and who knows who else?"

"Sounds like a great guy," Cal said with strong sarcasm in his voice.

"I think all of should go, Ria and Eli included," Gillian said. "Emily is out of school, so why not take her?"

"Zoe is at home," Cal said. "Emily can stay here."

That evening, the entire group boarded a small private charter plane to Little Rock. Cal had never been to Arkansas. He had heard all the ridiculous stereo-types, but he knew better than to pay attention to them.

An hour later, the plane landed at the Little Rock National Airport. A hotel van was waiting to take them to the Peabody Hotel downtown. Roger was waiting in the lobby. Once everyone was unpacked, Cal and his group met with Roger and other agents.

"This is Shane Larkin," Roger said as he showed the photo. "I understand that you have already been informed of his criminal activities. He escaped the raid last night and we need help to find him. We're about to begin questioning all his accomplices that we managed to capture. Shane also has a sister. She lives a ways from here out in the country. We may need you to speak to speak with her at some time. She could be hiding her brother."

The questioning began. Cal paid close attention to every suspect, but he saw no signs of deception when they denied knowing Shane's location. Roger realized that the sister was their only possibility.

Roger gave Cal written directions to the sister's house. The name `Alexa Larkin` was written at the top of the paper. Cal eventually found the area. It was mostly back roads, no street lights, and lots of livestock animals in paddocks.

Cal asked for help from a neighbor. "Yeah, I know Alexa Larkin," she told him. She pointed. "Go on that way about a quarter mile and it's a yellow two-story house." She paused. "I don't think she's home now," she said to him. "She's usually in Australia for two weeks this month."

"Thank you," Cal said. He went back to the car and drove in the direction that the woman indicated.

The yellow house was not far from the road, making it easy for Cal to see as he found it. He noticed that a dark green sedan was in the driveway. Cal parked the car and went to the front door. He rang the bell and waited quietly as he watched Alexa's horses wandering around in their paddock at the side of the house.

"Do not move," a man's voice said. Cal turned around and found a man standing just off the porch aiming a handgun at him. "Hands where I can see them," the man ordered.

Cal raised his hands slowly.

"Where's your badge?," the man asked.

"I'm not police," Cal said. "I'm not FBI, ATF, or any law-enforcement agent."

The man studied him. "But, you are working with the police, aren't you?," the man guessed.

"Yes, I'm here to speak to Alexa Larkin," Cal said.

"She's my brat half-sister," the man said. "She's in Australia until Monday, so you're outta luck. Come this way, slowly."

Cal stepped down off the porch. He was forced into the house through the back door.

"Shane, what do you have?," a cohort asked.

"Look what I found," Shane said. "Rusty, you need to hide this guy's car around back."

Rusty took the keys from Cal's coat pocket. "Got it," he said.

"Do we kill him?," Kevin asked.

"If we do, we don't do it here," Shane said. "Alexa would find the body sooner or later. Her dogs dig all over the property. I just wanna keep him outta sight until we figure out what to do with him."

"And cover his eyes, man," Oliver said. "I don't like how he's staring at everyone. He's creeping me out."

"He said that he's working for the cops, so I figure that he's a shrink or something like that," Shane said. He shoved Cal into a small bedroom and threw him down.

"Tie him, hands and feet," Shane ordered. "Make sure he sees nothing and says nothing. No blood. We can't let Alexa know we were here, so we keep the place clean."

"Fine," Kevin said.

"There are ropes in the stables," Shane said. "I'll keep him here. Go get what you need."

Rusty parked the rented car behind the house, making sure it was out of sight of the road and the neighbors. Thankfully, only one house had any view at all to Alexa's home and it was not a very good view. But, some people are nosy and make extra attempts to see what people are doing.

Inside, Kevin finished making sure that Cal was unable to move. He tied Cal's hands behind him, tied his ankles together, placed a bandanna around his eyes, and taped his mouth. "Nobody's gonna find you, buddy," Kevin bragged. "If it were up to, I would've just put a bullet in your head." He shoved Cal, who was now leaning back against a wall, and left the room. He slammed the door on his way out.

In the kitchen, Rusty was placing several bottles of beer on the counter. He took one of them and opened it.

"What do we do with that guy?," Rusty asked as the other two men walked in and each picked up a beer. "He knows too much already."

"I say we just leave him when we go and let Alexa find him," Shane suggested. "After all, she won't know where we are by then. She's supposed to be back Monday."

Kevin shook his head. "Just let me slash his throat," he asked. "He won't talk then."

"Look, I don't want a murder rap over my head," Shane said. "Let's just figure out what to do later." He looked at Kevin. "Believe me, Kevin; he dies, you die," Shane warned. "You're the only one that wants to kill him, so I'll know if I find that man dead or missing."

"I won't touch him," Kevin promised reluctantly. "At least not yet."

Shane took his beer and walked away.

Rusty looked at Kevin. "He's right," Rusty said. "There may be people looking for him. He may have a family that will report him missing at any time now. Let's just wait. Satisfy your bloodlust somewhere else."

Kevin scoffed and walked away.

Rusty found Shane in another room. The room was Alexa's game room that held a TV, Wii, PlayStation 3, a DVD player, and loads of DVD's. Also there was a small refrigerator and loads of snacks and sodas. Alexa did not drink or smoke. She would not allow the beer and cigarettes there. She would absolutely call police if there any illegal drugs in her sight.

"Shane, we cannot leave Kevin alone," Rusty said. "He'll kill that guy."

"We'll take turns staying awake to be sure he doesn't hurt the guy," Shane said. "Go get some sleep now. I'm not tired anyway." He turned on the Wii and picked up a remote controller.

Rusty awoke around two that morning. He saw that Kevin was asleep in a guest room. He walked downstairs and opened the door to the room and saw that Cal was asleep, still tied and bound. But, Rusty could see that he was breathing.

Rusty saw that Shane had fallen asleep on the sofa in the game room. The game screen was still on the TV and flashing the words `Game Over` in big letters. Rusty turned the machine off. He sat down in the nearby easy chair, reclined it, and went to sleep.


	3. Trapped

***** Missing: Cal Lightman *****

"Police and FBI are searching for a missing man that they say was helping them investigate local gunrunners," a news lady was saying. "Cal Lightman, an expert in body language and facial expressions, was asked to speak to a potential witness and did not return when he was expected. His colleagues say that he is very punctual."

Photos of Cal were being flashed across the screen. Then, Gillian Foster appeared onscreen.

"This man has a daughter that desperately needs him," Gillian said. "We need to find him and get him home safely. Cal, if you're watching, we won't give up. We're going to find you and bring you home."

Shane turned off the TV. "We've got to get lost," Shane said. "We can leave that guy here and let Alexa or the police find him. Why don't you two go into town and get some supplies? We may be living in the woods for awhile."

"Sure thing," Rusty said. "We'll find a spot in the woods and we'll be back in the morning to take you to it."

"Go," Shane agreed.

Rusty and Kevin left the house and drove away in their old van. Shane was anxious, but tried to remain calm.

Shane fell asleep on the sofa in the main room late that night.

Around four-thirty that morning, a dark blue Mustang pulled into the drive-way and stopped. A brunette woman got out of the vehicle and walked into her home. When she saw her brother asleep on her couch, she was not at all happy. She looked around and saw the beer bottles, ash trays, cigarette butts, pizza boxes, and fast food wrappers all over her once-clean home.

Alexa then noticed that the door to the small room, a room that she seldom used, was cracked open. She opened the door and saw the scene.

"Oh, my God," Alexa whispered. She entered the room and dropped to her knees beside Cal. She removed the bandanna from his eyes. The light forced his eyes tightly shut.

"Just close your eyes and open them slowly," Alexa told him. "Do that several times."

Alexa removed the tape as gently as she could, not wanting to hurt him if she could help it.

Alexa was speechless. She wasn't able to untie his ropes. "I'll have to cut these," she said. She sighed angrily. "Shane did this, didn't he?," she asked him quietly.

"Yes," Cal answered, also quietly. "I came here yesterday to talk to you about him for the FBI and the ATF. They think he's a gunrunner."

"He is," Alexa said. "I'm willing to cooperate with the authorities on this. He and I are not close. In fact, we loathe each other."

"I see that," Cal said. "When you spoke of him, you expressed both disgust and anger."

"Hang on," Alexa said. "I'm gonna call the police and try to get you free."

Alexa stood up and went to the kitchen. She dialed the police.

"I can't stay on the phone because my brother may wake up soon," she explained. "He won't hurt me, but he may hurt the hostage."

"And the hostage is the missing man you saw on the news?," the dispatcher asked. "The Cal Lightman?"

"Yes," Alexa said. "I spoke to him. He's not hurt. But my brother has guns and he'll do anything to get away. Just get the people here now."

"We're on the way, Miss Larkin," the woman said.

Hearing a noise, Alexa said. "I gotta go. I'll do all I can to keep him from hurting Dr. Lightman."

Alexa hung up and hurried to another room so Shane wouldn't realize that she had been on the phone. Alexa walked to the main room.

"Alexa!" Shane was very surprised to see his sister. "When did you get here?"

"It's my house," Alexa said. "I don't answer to you."

Shane was obviously anxious.

"I met your prisoner, too," Alexa said. "Why did you do this?"

"He came looking for you and I was afraid that he would come back with the cops," Shane said.

"Oh, good idea!," Alexa snapped at him.

"I blindfolded him because he was staring at me with a creepy stare," Shane said.

"I took that off of him," Alexa said. "And the tape off his mouth."

"Why?," Shane asked.

"I don't have anything to hide from him or anyone," Alexa said. "Shane, just turn yourself in and take a plea. The police are coming as we speak."

"No," Shane said. "I'm not going to jail."

Sirens in the distance announced the arrival of the police and other authorities. Alexa was relieved.

Shane was angry. He slapped his sister, sending her to the floor in a heap. She stood up and went to the room where Cal was held. She shut the door and locked it, wanting to protect herself and Cal.

"I am so sorry," Alexa told Cal several times as she watched out the window as the police moved into position. Alexa picked up the pillow from the bed and removed the pillowcase. She got a marker pen and wrote on it `The hostages are both locked in this room` and hung it out of her window so the police could read it.

"That's the woman that called us," one officer said. He looked at one of his officers. "See if we can establish any contact with her while we try to get contact with Shane Larkin," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the officer said. He crouched and made his way to the side of the house and stayed against the wall as he got to the window. "Ma'am?," he called into the window. "Alexa, right?"

Alexa came to the window, staying low in case of gunfire. "That's me," she said.

"We know you're innocent," the officer said. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Alexa said. "Neither is Dr. Lightman. I can't get him untied and I don't have a knife to cut the ropes. That's why he can't get to the window right now. But, he's not hurt."

The officer thought. He took out a pocketknife from his pocket and gave it to Alexa. "Try to cut the ropes," he said. "We'll try to get you two out through this window."

"It won't open any farther," Alexa said. "The previous owners of this house did that to keep their kids safe from falling out."

"We'll think of something," the officer said. "Get the doc freed, OK."

"Got it," Alexa said.

Shane heard the voices from the room and pounded on the door.

"Alexa, you're my sister!," he yelled through the door. "Don't turn me in! I'll quit bothering you! I swear!"

Alexa became afraid that he would kick the door open. She quickly cut the ropes that held Cal's hands and feet. Finally, he was free. Red marks were around his wrists and ankles, telling everyone that the ropes had been very tightly wrapped.

Shane was still pounding and kicking the door. "Alexa!," he roared. "Alexa, don't do it!"

"Bust the door," the sergeant ordered. "He's going after the two hostages in that room."

"Go!," the sergeant yelled. "Go in! Now! Now!"

Hearing the police, Shane darted out a back door and ran towards the woods behind Alexa's home. Alexa often rode her horses there and knew the trails very well.

As several officers chased him, Alexa collapsed to her knees on the floor in complete shock. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Cal knelt beside her and put a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"It's OK," Cal said. "It's all over. You're safe now." He gently pulled her to her feet. He hugged her as he said, "Thank you for saving my life, Alexa. Thank you."


	4. Freedom

The search for Shane began. Alexa, wanting to help in any way that she possibly could, provided information about the trails. She drew rough maps, trying to be as accurate as possible. She rode the trails every possible day and knew them very well. She warned of any dangers there may be and told them of two abandoned mine shafts. There were many clearings that Shane could easily camp out in.

In the kitchen, Alexa gave all this information. Cal was reunited with Gillian and Ben in the living room. Gillian hugged him, thankful that he was OK. The paramedics medicated and wrapped the rope burns. Cal refused to go to the hospital, insisting that he was fine and didn't need it. He also informed the authorities that Alexa was just as much a victim as he was. He told them that she was the reason he wasn't killed.

Alexa would not be charged with any crime.

In the kitchen, Ben found Alexa and asked her to sit down. She sat down at the table. He sat across from her.

"First, I want to thank you for ensuring Cal's safety," Ben said. "He has a teenaged daughter who loves him more than anything. He called her and let her know that he's fine."

"That's good," Alexa said.

"Second, I need to know a few things about your brother," Ben went on. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Just do me one favor," Alexa said. "Just refer to him as Shane, not use the phrase `your brother` please. I hate him and I want to push him as far from me as I can."

"I understand," Ben said. "Do you know who Shane hangs out with?"

"No, I don't," Alexa said. "I don't want to know. They're probably a load of bums like he is."

"I would agree," Ben said with a small smile. "Where would Shane go?"

Alexa thought. "He goes to California a lot," she said. "He has contacts there that he uses to sell to Mexican drug runners. He sells to Cuba from south Florida. He has sold to Russia from Alaska, but I think he quit that one."

Ben was writing everything down. "Would Shane come back to this house?," he asked.

"With all your people here?," Alexa asked. "Never."

"We're leaving people here, just in case," Ben told her. "They'll let me know right away if Shane does return."

"That's fine," Alexa said. "Keep your agents here as long as you need. I have nothing to hide."

"Glad to hear it," Ben said.

Alexa allowed the authorities to search her home, top to bottom. She moved her four dogs to their outside pen so they wouldn't be in the way. The FBI took Shane's things from the house. Alexa was glad to see it all go. She hated that Shane had done what he had done. She was thankful that Cal seemed to be fine and that he didn't even seem bothered by the incident.

"It may surprise you, but this isn't the first time that Cal's life has been threatened," Ben told her. "He was taken hostage at gunpoint last year by a desperate man that had been accused of killing his wife. The man was innocent of that, but he was found guilty of kidnapping, false imprisonment, and assault with a deadly weapon."

"Wow," Alexa said. "That man has been through hell and back, huh?"

"He has," Ben said. "He can be a pain in the ass, but he's a good guy."

"We can all be a pain in the ass at times," Alexa said. "Is it OK if I go to the stable and feed my horses?"

"Sure," Ben said. "I'll go with you."

Ben accompanied Alexa to the stable, where she kept three horses.

In the living room, Cal and Gillian were talking to Roger and other FBI and ATF agents.

"Alexa took off the blindfold and the tape," Cal was saying. "She couldn't untie the ropes. She left the room and I didn't hear anything for a few minutes, then I heard her talking to Shane. She returned a few minutes later and locked herself and me in that room to keep us from Shane. That's what saved her and me both. An officer gave her a pocketknife through the window and she cut the ropes off of me. That's exactly what happened."

"OK, thank you, Dr. Lightman," Roger said. "You can leave if you want to."

"No, I'll stay," Cal said.

In the stable, Alexa measured out feed and placed it into the feed bins. As she worked, Ben watched her.

"Why do you hate Shane so much?," Ben asked. "He is your brother."

"Half-brother, actually," Alexa said. "His mother died in childbirth with him and his twin sister also died. Our father married my mom and I came along a few years later. Shane always hated me. Dad said that he tried to drown me when I was almost two. A kiddie shrink said that he felt that dad was trying to replace the twin sister he lost, although they tried so hard to get him to understand that I was never a replacement."

"But he kept hating you?," Ben guessed.

"You win the washer and dryer," Alexa said. "Shane started his criminal activities when he about eight. Then, it was mainly shoplifting and little things like that. He just progressed as he grew. He started stealing cars, robbing stores, and selling drugs. He started the gunrunning just a few years ago. I don't know how he got his hands on grenade launchers. I've never seen one of those, except for TV and movies and video games."

Alexa filled the final water bin and left the stall. She shut the stall door and latched it. "I'm gonna disown Shane," she said. "I just can't stand this anymore. Maybe I'll also legally change my last name."

"I can help you with both of those," Ben said.

"Thanks," Alexa said. "Let's get all this settled and Shane found first."

"Thanks for the maps," Ben said. "They'll help us."

In the woods, Shane found his two friends in a clearing. They had set up their previously planned campsite and were talking anxiously.

"Shane! You made it!" Rusty was pleased as he saw Shane coming.

"We gotta split," Shane said. "FBI and ATF are all over the woods, looking for us. We gotta go now."

All three men jumped into the van. The terrain was not suited for a large vehicle or for speed. As Shane tried and tried to speed up, the rear tires dug deep holes and spewed mud behind the vehicle.

"Damn it," Shane screeched. "We're stuck!"

"We'll have to run," Kevin said.

Before anyone could exit the van, a helicopter swarmed overhead. "This is the FBI," a voice over a megaphone said. "Stay where you are!"

"Damn it," Rusty yelled. "We're caught!"

All three men got out of the van and surrendered to the authorities, knowing that they had no place to go.

"Shane Oliver Larkin, you are under arrest," Ben said as another agent placed handcuffs on him. "The charges are false imprisonment, assault with a deadly weapon, gun trafficking, and felony flight."

Shane and his two friends were loaded into an FBI vehicle and driven away as Ben watched them go.

At the house, Alexa's phone rang. She answered it. After she listened for a moment, she said "Thank you" and hung up. She went to the living room and smiled.

"Shane and his cohorts were just arrested," Alexa told the others. "Agent Reynolds is on his way back to the house."

"Good to hear," Gillian smiled.

"I'm sorry about what Shane did," Alexa told Cal. "I wish it had never happened and I will cooperate in the investigation. I'll testify for the prosecution, too."

In the backyard, Gillian found Alexa. "Alexa, nothing that happened here is your fault," she said. "Cal has told me several times that he feels you saved his life. He said that Shane's friend kept wanting to kill him and that he was trying to persuade Shane to allow it. Shane was weakening and almost ready to go along with it. You saved Cal's life and we all appreciate you for that."

Alexa nodded. "He seems like a nice person," she said.

"He is," Gillian agreed. "Sometimes, he tries to hide that. But we all know the real man."

Alexa managed a smile. "When you get back home, take care of him," she said.

"If you're ever in DC, come by the office and see us," Gillian invited. She handed Alexa a business card.

"I will do that," Alexa promised. She put the card into her pocket. "Thanks for the invite."

At the local FBI headquarters, Shane was in an interrogation room. He was smug and cocky. Cal watched through the one-way. Gillian brought Alexa into the observation room so she could also watch Shane's questioning.

"She has something to say to him," Gillian said.

"He's not going to admit to anything," Cal said.

"She's not looking for that," Gillian said. "Let her go in."

Inside the room, Alexa approached the table. Shane was handcuffed to the table.

Alexa set a sheet of paper on the table. "You're no longer my family," Alexa told him. "I have legally disowned you. You are no longer my brother, or half-brother. Your share of the inheritance has gone to the Arkansas Children's Hospital, as stated in mom and dad's will if you were to be disinherited. I am testifying against you and I have changed my last name."

"We still have the same DNA," Shane said.

"Don't remind me," Alexa said. She took a deep breath. "You will be spending the rest of your life in prison. When you die, I will not be notified. I will not make arrangements for any funeral or burial or cremation. The feds will do all that."

"You're making a mistake," Shane said.

"No," Alexa said. "After years of your abuse and your threats, I am doing the best thing I could do. I will be moving soon and my new information will remain unlisted. I am living a new life with no more fear of you." Alexa slid the paper at Shane. He smugly tore it in half. "Tear it all you want," Alexa said. "I had fifty copies made and they're all in separate and safe places. Goodbye and good riddance."

Alexa turned around and walked away. She didn't look back. Cal watched her go until she the door shut behind her. He looked back at Shane.

"He's happy that she disowned him," Cal said to Gillian. "But he's angry that his money is gone. When she said he was no longer her brother, he showed a brief expression of happiness. When she said the money went to charity, he showed a flash of anger."

"We all know what he really cares about," Gillian said.

Cal nodded. "As much as he hates her, I don't see how she managed to keep him from killing us both," he said.

"Because she controls the money their parents left," Gillian said. "Ben found that out this morning. Their parents were afraid that Shane would gamble it all away and waste it on junk. So, they made Alexa the caretaker of the inheritance."

"So he didn't kill us because he knew that she would disinherit him," Cal said.

"Alexa is a good woman, Cal," Gillian said. "She feels awful about what Shane did."

"I know," Cal said. "I appreciate her help. I like her."

"She's moving to Charlotte Beach, Florida," Gillian said. "She got her dream job; oceanographer. She loves whales, dolphins, and porpoises."

"That all sounds great," Cal smiled. "She can get on with her life and not have to worry about Shane anymore." He looked back at Shane, who was sitting there quietly. "He is one angry man."

"Let's hope that he never gets out," Gillian said.

"If he does, Alexa is in trouble," Cal said. "Mark my word."


	5. Big Brother

The movers packed Alexa's boxes into the large moving van. A transport company was hired to take her horses to the airport. They would be greeted by a truck owned by the boarding stable in Charlotte Beach. Alexa also had the company ready to take the dogs.

Alexa's dark blue 2005 Mustang and purple 2000 Firebird had already been taken. She was using a rented car for the while.

Alexa watched the transport company load her horses into the truck and place the dogs into the dog crates for the trip. The man gave her his cellular phone number so that she could call about her animals at any time. She thanked him and watched him drive away.

Early the next morning, Alexa finished packing her travel bags for the plane flight to Florida. She got her laptop and a book that she was currently reading and placed them into the laptop bag.

Alexa drove to the airport, turned in the car, and boarded her flight.

In Charlotte Beach, Alexa got a cab to her new house. The house was partly furnished and the electricity and water were turned on.

Alexa's horses and dogs arrived later that day. The following day, the van with her possessions arrived. With help of some nice neighbors, Alexa unpacked and began to set up her new home like she wanted it.

Over the next few days, Alexa mostly relaxed and got her house put together and the decorating how she wanted it.

The house was a nice two-story home in a suburban area in what seemed to be a nice neighborhood. The backyard was very large with a high wooden privacy fence around it. There was plenty of room for her dogs to run around and play. There was a large covered patio out back. A swing and a grill were on the patio.

Alexa began her new job diving and photographing underwater animals in the ocean. She was anxious for her chance to photograph whales. At certain times of the year, humpback whales were seen off Florida's coasts.

In DC, Cal and Gillian went on with their jobs. One afternoon, Ben found Cal in his office. "Cal, we've got a problem," he said.

"I don't think I want to hear this," Cal said when he saw the expression on Ben's face.

"Shane has escaped custody during a transfer," Ben told him. "We have reason to believe he knows of Alexa's whereabouts. He told another inmate that he's going to Florida to `settle the score` and get back his money."

"How did he find out where she lives now?," Cal asked.

"We don't know that," Ben said. "But, Alexa is in Charlotte Beach, Florida."

"Then that's our next destination," Cal said as he stood up. "Let's go. We'll take Gillian with us."

In Florida, Alexa dove into the dark blue ocean and swam with the other divers and with the trained dolphins that accompanied the divers. Alexa's favorite dolphin was a Common Dolphin named Irene.

While the divers were working; Cal, Ben, and Gillian were brought out to the divers' boat by a smaller charter boat. The workers on the divers' boat allowed the three onto the boat.

"I'll call Alexa to come up now," one man said. He got onto the radio. "Alexa, there are some people that need to see you. They said it's extremely urgent and that they need you now."

"Come on, is it that urgent?," Alexa asked. "I'm taking photos of humpback whales right now! They're humpback whales!"

"Let me see that," Cal asked. He took the radio and spoke. "Alexa, this is Cal Lightman," he said. "How many more humpback whales do you think you'll see if Shane kills you today?"

"Cal?," Alexa asked. "Are you telling me that I'm in danger again?"

"Alexa, come on up," Cal said. "We need to talk and I don't want to do it over this radio. Those whales will be there later."

"OK," Irene said. "I'm on my way right now."

"Thanks, Alexa," Cal said. "I'll be waiting for you on the boat."

Alexa reluctantly swam to the boat. She handed the camera to a crewman and tossed her swim flippers onto the deck. Another crewman helped her onto the boat.

"What's going on?," Alexa asked as she took off the mask and air tank.

"Shane escaped federal custody," Ben told her. "We want to keep you safe, so I'd like you to come with us. We need to go right now."

Alexa sighed.

"You like those humpback whales, don't you, love?," Cal asked.

"Look," Alexa said as she pointed. In the distance, the whales were breaching and spyhopping. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are," Cal said. "But they're not worth more than your life."

"I know," Alexa said. She took one more look at the whales and looked back at Cal. "Let's go," she said. "I can change at the shop right by the docks."

The charter boat took the four back to the docks. Alexa went into the women's dressing room in the shop and got dried off and changed into regular clothes. She returned to the group.

"We're taking you to the office for awhile," Ben said. "That way, I can keep an eye on you until they catch Shane again."

"You mean that I gotta go all the way to DC?," Alexa asked.

"Yes, that's right," Ben said. "We'll go get what you need from your place."

"OK," Alexa said. "We need to take my dogs to the kennel, too."

"We'll get everything done," Ben said.

In Washington, DC; Alexa sat in the conference room near Cal's office and used her laptop. Ben walked in and sat near her.

"Have you guys found him yet?," Alexa asked.

"Not yet," Ben said. "There are a lot of people looking."

"I feel like a fugitive," Alexa admitted. "I'm living in hiding. I miss my horses. I miss my dogs. I miss those whales. I miss my job."

"We'll get you home as soon as we possibly can," Ben promised.

"I know," Alexa said. "I'm just so frustrated. I just want to live a life like everyone else."

"You will," Ben said. "We're going to get him back into custody and you are going to go back to those humpback whales." He paused and added, "I don't understand why you aren't afraid to swim so close to such a large animal."

"Whales are awesome animals," Alexa said. "They are beautiful, amazing, fascinating, wonderful animals. I love being near them."

"I'd be afraid to be near them," Ben admitted. "I didn't even want to go out in that boat to get you. Cal wouldn't let me wait on land."

"Obviously he knew those whales were no threat to any of you," Alexa said.

Ben smiled. "Cal likes to have his way," he said.

"I do, too," Alexa said.

As the long day wore on slowly, Alexa became bored. She was allowed in the lab, as long as she didn't touch anything. She watched a tape of a woman that had just been questioned in a case where a child had been beaten. The child was in the hospital being watched over by child services.

"She's lying," Alexa said to herself as she watched.

Cal, who was standing nearby, heard her. "Rewind the tape," he told one of his techs. He turned his attention to Alexa. "What made you say that?," he asked.

"Where do I start?," Alexa replied. "She doesn't show any sadness at all when you guys asked her about the child's injuries. If she cared, she would be upset that the child is hurt. Then, you said that the girl may not make it and she flashed a quick smile, like a split second."

Cal was impressed. "That's called a `microexpression` and you are absolutely right," he said. "How did you learn that?"

"I didn't learn it," Alexa said. "I just know it."

"Not many people spot all that without specialized training," Cal said.

"Maybe being part-deaf adds to it," Alexa said. She moved her hair so he could see her hearing aides. "When you don't hear well, your vision compensates for it."

Cal understood. Because Alexa couldn't always hear the tone of a person's voice, she paid more attention to faces and body when she was involved in a conversation.

"Is that why you asked me if I were born deaf?," Alexa asked. "You asked me that back at my old place in Arkansas."

"That's why I asked," Cal said. "People that have less than normal hearing pay more attention to facial expressions and body language. I noticed that when we were talking, you were really watching me more than listening to my words."

Alexa didn't answer. She looked at the tape, which was now paused.

"Is she gonna be arrested?," Alexa asked.

"Yeah," Cal said. "I just told the police that she hurt her daughter."

Alexa nodded.

"Cal, we just got word that Shane Larkin is on his way to DC," Ben said as he poked his head into the lab door.

"I'd better get my will ready," Alexa said.

"Alexa, you'll be fine," Gillian said. "Just hang in there."

Alexa nodded. She sat down and closed her eyes for a moment.

Moments later, Shane barged into the building, screaming Alexa's name.

"I know you're here!," Shane screamed. "You think these people give a damn about you, Alexa? They're just using you to get to me!"

At the front desk, Shane grabbed Heidi. With the gun at her head, Heidi was forced along the hallway.

"Alexa!," Shane yelled again. "Where are you?"

"I may have to take him out," Ben said.

"That's what he wants," Alexa said as she watched the security camera monitor in the lab. "He wants to die."

"Some people would rather die than to go to prison," Ria said.

"Do what you have to do," Alexa said.

Cal looked at her. "You do care about him," he said.

"To some extent, yes," Alexa said. "I tried to win his love when we were children. I was always so jealous when I saw other kids that had great big brothers. They had big brothers that protected them from bullies, repaired their broken bicycles and taught them how to skate. I never got that big brother."

Cal looked at her. "He hates you, Alexa," he said. "I know that you know that."

Alexa nodded. "I know," she said. She looked at Ben. "Do what you have to do," she said.

Ben cautiously left the room. Alexa sat down, waiting to hear gunfire. Cal put a hand on her shoulder.

"FBI! Do not move!" Ben came behind Shane and aimed the gun at him.

"I'll kill the lady," Shane warned.

"You'll be dead before you can pull the trigger," Ben said.

Shane cocked the gun. As his finger put pressure on the trigger, Ben fired.

In the lab, Alexa jumped and bit her lip.

A moment later, Ben came into the lab. "He's dead," Ben announced.

Alexa exhaled, relieved.

"How is Heidi?," Cal asked.

"She's fine, just shaken," Ben replied. "She's sitting in the front room."

Alexa jumped to her feet and trotted down the hallway. She stared at Shane's dead body, which was lying face-up.

"It's all over," Alexa said to herself. "I'm free."


	6. The End?

Alexa picked up her travel bag and slung it over her shoulder. She was ready to get back to her job and the whales. She hoped there were still pods of the humpback whales going by Florida. She was anxious to get back to the whales and get back to her diving.

"Alexa! Hold up!"

Alexa looked to see Cal trotting towards her.

"What's up?," she asked him.

"What would you say if I offered you a place at the office?," Cal asked. "You are a natural and I think you would be a great addition to the group."

"Wow," Alexa said. "I don't know."

"I know you love your diving and swimming with those whales," Cal told her. "You'll get long vacations. You'll have lots of time to dive between jobs. I can personally guarantee that."

Alexa thought. She looked at the ground and then looked at Cal. "I've gotta think about it for awhile," she said. "Right now, I wanna get back to my dogs and horses."

"Take your time," Cal said as he handed her his card. "In case you want to take the offer."

"Thanks," Alexa said. "I'm flattered. Really, I am."

"I can see that," Cal said. "And by the way, Ben likes you."

"Your FBI guy?," Alexa asked. "He is cute. Just give me some time to think about all this. I have had quite a time the past few weeks."

"We all have," Cal agreed. "You think it over, love. If you decide to take the job, call me any time. I don't care if it's two in the morning."

"I won't call you at two in the morning," Alexa smiled.

"Last call; boarding for Miami, Florida," the announcer said.

"I gotta split," Alexa said. "I promise that I'll think this over. And thanks for the offer. And thanks for your help."

"I should be thanking you," Cal said. "You saved my life."

Cal was not normally somebody to hug. But, he hugged Alexa. He watched her walk to the bus and climb on. He watched until the bus was out of his sight.

"She'll take the offer," Cal said to himself. "I saw it in her face."

[END]


End file.
